


Reaffirmation

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-09
Updated: 2003-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Nick after Random Acts of Violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaffirmation

"Do you think I'm a robot?"

Nick's head jerked up and he set the gun he was cleaning down. He looked over at the clock and then at his lover. It had only been a half hour. That was a new record for Gil. He had known the minute he had entered the condo and saw the butterfly cases on the coffee table that something was bothering Gil. The cases only came down when he needed something to do while he worked out a question in his mind. 

Nick wiped his hands on a towel and pushed back his chair. He made his way over to the couch and sat down. He smiled reassuringly when the other man turned to him. "I don't think you're a robot." 

Gil nodded in agreement but he could tell that there was still some doubt. It had taken Nick a long time and hard work to see past the barriers that Gil put up but it had been more than worth it. He shifted closer to Gil and turned Gil's head so that they were nose to nose. His tongue swiped out and licked Gil's lower lip. 

"You're not a robot." He drew the lip in and sucked on it. The tension flowed out of the other mans body and Nick drew back a bit. "Warwick was angry. He was lashing out at everyone." 

Nick leaned back in, and kissed Gil hard. He threaded his fingers through the silvering hair and shifted closer. 

"You're not a robot," He breathed into the shell of Gil's ear. He worried the ear lobe with his mouth. "Are you remote?" Nick bit down hard and grinned in satisfaction at Gil's gasp. "A little," he said answering his own question. 

Nimbly, he unbuttoned Gil's polo, gaining access to the other man's neck. He laved his way down to the jumping pulse point and nibbled. Nick pulled back and blew on the sensitized skin. "Oblivious?" A shudder passed through Gil and Nick continued with his reaffirmation. "On occasion." 

Nick slid his hands up and under the polo shirt. Lovingly, he ran his hands up the smooth chest searching out each nipple. He gave each one a gentle tweak. "Are you a robot?" He slid down the other man's body and pushed up the shirt. 

"No," He stopped and waited till Gil's eyes fluttered open, He wanted to make sure that Gil heard him. "I wouldn't have fallen for a robot." Large hands tightened almost painfully in his hair. Nick reached up and gently untangled Grissom's hands. He stood up and pulled the other man with him, "I think it's time to take this into the bedroom, don't you?"

Gil nodded and followed him towards the bedroom, "I love you too, Nicky."


End file.
